The Real Phantom
by Bobbie Sue
Summary: Harry Potter characters try out for PTO. HGD HrR I kinda messed up w the 2nd chp so i had to redo it. sorry. almost done w chp.2
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Phantom**

Disclaimer: This is my perception/interpretation on how the characters are portrayed. If they seem different to you, then sorry. Clearly, I don't own squat, unless you want to pay me?

* * *

**Chapter 1- Auditions Part 1**

"O what a beautiful morning, o what a beautiful day!" sang Hermione to herself as she got dressed. She had just woken up and decided to go to the common room to do a little bit of studying before breakfast. As she walked down to her favorite chair, she noticed something was on the bulletin board:

Hogwarts proudly presents

the musical

The Phantom of the Opera.

Come try-out!

Auditions held Saturday

morning and evening.

Roles posted on Sunday morning.

'Hmmmm…,' Hermione, the bushy-haired girl, thought. 'A musical would be a lot of fun. It would do us all good to concentrate on something else besides the war.' Hermione quickly ran up into the girls' dormitory and straight into a sixth-year girl.

"Ouch!" said a red-haired beauty in the dark. "Oh! Hermione! What are doing running up here so early in the morning?"

"Sorry, Ginny. I didn't see you there. I just saw the notice board this morning, and I have a great idea!" said Hermione as they both walked back downstairs and into the common room.

"What great idea do you have now?" yawned the boy-who-lived as he climbed down the stairs towards the common room.

"What are you talking about Harry? You know Hermione always has great ideas. That's what makes her so special," said Ron as he joined Harry in the common room.

"Oh we know already Ronald! Now will you let her tell us her great idea?" cried Ginny as she smiled at her brother's new found comfort ability with Hermione being his girlfriend.

"Oh, well… I'll just tell you along the way to the Great Hall," said Hermione. The four of them began to head to breakfast when they ran into Luna Lovegood. "Hey Luna. Would you like to join us today? I think it would be good. That way, you can join in on my idea."

"Sure, why not?" said the dreamy blonde. Hermione took a seat, Ron to her left and Ginny to her right. To Ginny's dismay, Harry sat next to Ron, and Luna sat next Ginny.

"Okay, here's my great idea: Hogwarts is going to present a musical this year, The Phantom of the Opera. I think we should all tryout. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know Hermione," said Harry uneasily. "Are you sure? It sounds a little stupid."

"Come on Harry. It won't be that bad. I think it's a great idea," said Ginny.

"When are auditions Hermione?" She thought that the musical could bring her closer to Harry. Also, as Hermione well knew, The Phantom of the Opera is her favorite musical. Hermione showed her the movie when she went to stay with Hermione last summer. She loved all of the songs. She thought they were so beautiful and romantic.

"This morning and this evening. Are you guys all in? We should really go now so we can get some studying down after we are done."

"Awww… Hermione? Studying? I'll audition, but I can't promise I'll study," groaned Ron.

"Come on everybody! Let's go!" yelled Ginny as she dropped her bit of toast and ran out of the Great Hall. "Wait a minute. I don't even know where the auditions are being held."

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione. "I think they're being held in the Great Hall. The notice didn't really say where they were being held though."

"Hello everyone," said a woman's voice. She was very beautiful and held herself with such respect, and yet with arrogance. Almost like she knew she was better than everybody in the room. "My name is Keira; I am the costume director of this year's musical. All I ask of you, no pun intended, is to fill out this paper of information and line up to audition. Just read a paragraph from the script of the part you want to play. After that, select a piece of music to sing from your character's performance."

"Wait. Isn't there a director? Isn't he the one who should be in charge of making the final decisions about the parts? Where is he?" said Hermione.

"Don't worry about that young…_lady_. The director of this play is watching everything as we speak. Now why don't you audition first?" said Keira.

"Ohh. I don't want to go first! Ginny you go first," said Hermione feeling quite small. Clearly she was nervous about singing and acting in front of her peers, but that wasn't quite right. She was trying to figure out why the costume director had taken such an attitude with her.

"Fine, I will," said Ginny.

"State your name and the part you are auditioning for!" yelled Keira.

"Ginny Weasley, ma'am. I am auditioning for the part of Christine Daae."

"Perfect," murmured the director sitting in the back of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own squat. You can still pay me though. I don't mind. :)

Chapter 2- Auditions Part 2

"Bring the boy here!" snarled the wizard from the shadows.

"Of course master," replied his faithful servant as he bowed out. He brought forth a young man around the age of seventeen. He looked around the confined space, wary of his new surroundings. His normal smirk and arrogance was replaced with uneasiness. The blonde-haired servant, he looked like he was an older version of the boy, asked, "But why my son? What can he possibly do?"

"Father, I can do far more than you think," sneered the blonde-haired son, his arrogance suddenly returning. "I am ready for whatever the Dark Lord wants me to do." He bowed low to the Dark Lord.

The servant took a deep breath, ready to retaliate, when the Dark Lord yelled. "Enough you two! I have a plan that takes place at Hogwarts, and I need you two to work together. Do you have a problem with it, Lucius? Draco?"

"Of course not, master. I will do whatever you ask," replied Draco Malfoy.

"Of course he will. So will I master," interrupted Lucius.

"Draco, you are going to audition for the musical. You will get the part of the Phantom. Won't he Lucius?" smirked Voldemort.

"What do you mean _audition_? Why would I take part in some stupid mu-,"

"You will do as you are told, son. How can I make sure he gets that role, master?" asked Lucius as he returned his attention back to the Dark Lord.

"You will be the director of our little musical, Lucius. You will also cast Miss Weasley as the leading lady- Christine Daae and Potter as Raoul," commanded Voldemort.

"The blood-traitor? What does she have to do with this? Wait a minute. Does that mean I have to touch her?" sneered Draco.

"Young Malfoy, you are going to get close to her, whether you like it or not. She is the key to Potter's downfall, and I will not accept your failure!"

"Of course, master," answered Draco, and hebowed yet again. He hoped that was all he needed, so he tried to leave.

"Before you go," Voldemort said. Draco stopped in his tracks. "You can enlist the help of two of your… _friends_. In fact, it would be best if you did."

As Draco and Lucius walked out of the room and outside, Voldemort called out to a person in the shadows of his room. "I trust you heard everything?" The figure nodded their head. "Good. I want you to keep an eye on them for me. Make sure they go through with my plan. Nothing can go wrong!" hissed Voldemort.

"Of course master," repliedthe shadow. "After all, I am your most loyal servant. I would and have done anything for you." murmured the shadow.

* * *

_Back at the castle…_

Draco walked back into the castle. He passed the Great Hall to find that dinner was already being served. He didn't feel like eating, so he walked passed the Great Hall and up to the Slytherin Common Room. "Snake Eyes," he whispered to the portrait.

As he entered, he heard someone call to him. "Oi, Draco! Over here, mate," yelled Blaise Zambini. Pansy heard Blaise call to Draco, so she looked up from the fire and decided to join them.

"Hey, Zambini, Pansy," Draco said as he acknowledged them.

"Where have you been Draco? I missed you," whined Pansy.

"I was out, getting my orders." Draco stopped for a moment, thinking."And you two are going to play a part in it. The Dark Lord," whispered Draco "says he wants me to pick two people to assist me."

"Really Draco? He wants us to help?" asked Blaise. "I'll do whatever it takes. Correction, _we'll_ do whatever it takes to help. Won't _we_, Pansy?"

The ugly girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, because you have no choice. Now, I know it sounds a little stupid at first, but it's His plan. I don't want to do my part, but he appointed me to do all of the work. It's not exactly the best choice." Draco took a deep breath. "Basically, I have to seduce the Weaslette away from Scarhead."

Blaise fell out of his chair, laughing. Pansy gasped and breathed, "Nooo…" Draco noticed their reactions and ran his fingers through his hair.

Draco sighed, "How do you think I feel? I don't want to touch that dirty little blood-traitor. But what am I supposed to do? The only thing I get out of this is pulling one over Scarhead. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes he just lost the-little-girlfriend-he-never-had-and-never-knew-he-wanted-until-it-was-too-late. That look is going to be worth all the galleons in the world." Draco smirked and moved closer to the fire for warmth.

"How are you supposed to do that, Draco?" complained Pansy. She was clearly having a hard time accepting Draco's part in the plan. "What are we supposed to do then? What is the Dark Lord's big plan?"

"Well, he wants us take part is some stupid musical. It's a muggle thing. I can't believe he's going to these lengths! How stupid! Urg! Anyway, my father is in the position to place us all in the best roles. We are to 'audition' tomorrow night," explained Draco.

"What do you mean audition? And what exactly is your father's position in all of this?" asked Blaise.

"I'm not really sure," lied Draco "what my father has to do with any of this. As for audition… I doubt we will actually have to do that. I already know the role I will be playing: the Phantom? I'm sure you guys will already have roles as well. Potter and the Weaslette have theirs already. We'll just have to wait and see, I guess," said Draco. He didn't want them to know his father is the director, at least not yet.

"How will we even know Potter and Weaslette will even try-out?" asked Blaise.

"I guess we don't. We'll find out more tomorrow night at the auditions. I'm sure my father will make some sort of appearance. Now, enough questions I am going to bed," said Draco as he headed up the stairs to his dorm, leaving Blaise and Pansy to think about what they had just agreed to.


End file.
